The Legendary Team
by ynnabanana25
Summary: We already know how the Generation of Miracles was formed. But what about this so-called Legendary Team also known as the Team Japan? They represented the whole Japan in their times. How were their friendship and bonds were formed? Let's see about that... Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiya everyone! ynnabanana25 is back on duty again XD. SOOOO I decided to make a new story (isn't it obvious XD) So hope ya people would like this! I apologize if there are any errors.**_

_**P.S Just reposted this from my wattpad account.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I only own the fanfiction's plot.**_

The Winter Cup ended with Rakuzan winning with the score of 100 to 92.

"Congratulations, Akashi-kun." The teal haired phantom, Kuroko Tetsuya said.

"Thank you, Tetsuya." Akashi replied not even glancing to Kuroko's direction.

"Sei-chan!" somone yelled and the two turned. It was Rakuzan's Mibuchi. "Sei-chan, the coach said that we'd already leave." And that is when Reo noticed Kuroko.

"Hi, Kuro-chan!"

"Kuro-chan?" Kuroko tilted his head to the side in confusion. "He's so cuuuute~~~!" And Reo hugged him. Someone from the behind 'coughed'. "Ehem! Ehem!" Reo turned and saw none other than Akashi.

"Reo, I'd appreciate it if you'll stop suffocating my team mate."

"Aaww is Sei-chan jealous?" Reo teased.

"Am not!" Akashi denied, his cheeks tainted with a faint shade of pink. "Sei-chan is so cuuute~!" And now it is Akashi's turn to be crushed in Reo's bear hug. "L-let go!" But Reo didn't budge. "Tripled training menu." After Akashi said the magic words, Reo immediately let Akashi go. Akashi adjusted his clothes. "Goodbye, Tetsuya." And he walked away with Reo. 'I never saw that side of Akashi-kun. He must be having fun with his new team mates.' Kuroko thought. And Kuroko walked back to the locker room.

* * *

When Kuroko entered the locker room, the aura is gloomy. He turned to his left and saw his seniors, the freshman trio even their coach so down. And to his right, on the bench there sat a teenage buy with a buil body. His head down and on his head sat a towel. He's crying.

Kuroko felt a twinge of pain.

Seeing his team mates like this especially his light. "...Kagami-kun..."

**"ARGH!"** There was a shout and everyone inside the locker room turned to a guy with glasses and spiky right. "Damn it! Don't act so down you dumb asses! You played with everything that you've got, right?! Now hold your headds high!" There was a stunned silence inside the locker room. "That's right!" They turned again and saw a brunette. "We atleast had fuuun~~" Some cracked a smile. "Kiyoshi can shut up." and everyone started to laugh even Kagami.

* * *

Outside the locker room Rakuzan team passed and they heard the laughter coming inside Seirin's locker room. "They sure are back to normal again, huh." The only third year, Chihiro Mayuzumi commented. "Well that was fast. One second they're crying like pussies, now they're laughing again." Kotaru commented.

* * *

Back inside the locker room, the laughter died down. "Okay as a reward for your hard work, you'll receive a kiss on the cheek from me!" Riko announced. There was an awkward silence. "Wh-What about a hotspring instead?" Izuki suggested, meanwhile Riko is in the farthest corner of the room with a gloomy aura surronding her. The others packed their things and left except for Hyuga and Riko.

Riko is still in her emo corner when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up and saw Hyuuga. "W-Well a k-kiss in the cheek wasn't th-that b-bad." Hyuuga stuttered his face beet red. "I-idiot!" and Riko hurriedly out of the locker room. 'And I was so serious...' Hyuuga thought. "Oi we'd left without you!" Riko shouted. Hyuga sighed and grinned and followed everyone.

**~~~AT THE HOTSPRING~~~**

The Seirin team finally checked in inside a hotspring. "'Sup brats!" someone said the Seirin team turned around and saw a brunette.

"Papa!" Riko exclaimed in shock.

"Riko! Papa missed you!" Riko's dad ran to her to hug her but Riko took cover behin Hyuuga and Hyuuga was hugged inside. "K-Kagetora-san!"

"Man, this hotspring is so noisy~~" someone said. _Again. _Seirin turned. _Again. _And saw the whole Shutoko team and their coach. "I never knew that you swing that way, Kagetora." Shutoku's coach commented. **(Yeah, Riko's dad is still hugging Hyuuga XD) **"Ma-Boy!" Kagetora grinned. "Can you please not call me that infront of my students." and Takao snickered. "Pft!"

"Mou, Dai-chan don't be a killjoy, will ya?" This time the two teams, Seirin and Shutoku heard a female voice. They turned _AGAIN. _And saw the whole Touo team. "Aomine! I challenge you in a one-on-one!" Kagami challenged and Aomine snorted "Don't wanna."

"Katt-chan!" Kagetora grinned and the Touo coach rolled his eyes. "Katt-chan?" Wakamatsu mumbled. "Bwahahaha!" Aomine bursted out laughing "What the heck?! Katt-chan?! Bwahahaha" The Touo coach ignored Aomine and turned to Kagetora and Nakatani **(The name of Shutoku coach)** "Nice seeing you here."

"KUROKOCCHI!" Everyone turned **AGAIN.** "Hello, Kise-kun." Kuroko bowed politely. "Kise, stop pestering the young boy." Kaijou's coach reprimanded. "Yes coach!"

"GenGen?" and Kaijou's coach's eye twitched.

"Sorry do I know you?"

"Stop pretending like you don't know us, Takeuchi." Nakatani smirked.

"What the F happened to ya?!" Kagetora shrieked.

"Tch."

"What happened?! Why did you become so FAT?!" The whole Kaijou team was taken aback. No one ever insulted their coach's appearance and lived. There was silence. The Kaijou team forgot to breathe waiting for what's coming next. Takeuchi knitted his eyebrows. He formed a fist. The Kaijou team gasped. "Long time no see, man!" and he fist bumped to both Kagetora and Nakatani.

"Muro-chin, what are we doing in the hotspring anyway?" a lazt voice asked and was soon followed by a munching sound. "The coach said that we'd have to have some fun since the winter cup just ended and the third years would graduate soon." As soon as they heard those voice Everyone quickly turned their heads to the direction where the voice came from. **_AGAIN._**

"'Sup sweet tooth." Aomine greeted. "

"Oh."

**"GOD DAMMIT! I'M TIRED OF TURNING MY HEAD OVER AND OVER AGAIN! SO WHAT'S NEXT?! AKASHI'S TEAM?! C'MON SPEAK UP MAN!"** Kagami shouted in English and the rest just sweatdropped.

"You are right Kagami Taiga."

"Good evening, Akashi." Midorima greeted

"Good evening to you too, Shintarou."

"Good evening, Eiji" Nakatani greeted

"Good evening, Nakatani."

"Masa!" and Kagetora lifted Yousen's coach.

"L-let go ya pervert!" Araki Masako, Yousen's coach shrieked.

"D-dad?" All eyes turned to Riko. "Y-You know them?" Kagetora gently put Masako down.

"Riko-ta, do you remember that papa once told you that I used to be a very great basketball player?!"

"Y-yeah, but not the part that your a very great basketball player." Riko deadpanned and some snickered and Kagetora pouted. "Oi Tora you know the Seirin's coach?" Nakatani asked "Of course, Ma-boy!" and Nakatani twitched in annoyance.

"Riko-tan is my daughter!" Kagetora announced proudly. "Riko-tan these is my former team mates!"

And everyone else was shocked.

~~~END~~~

_**Please review! (it inspires me to write)**_

_**Original publish date: March 8, 2014**_

_**Repost date: March 12, 2014**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! Long time no update! Updating took me longer than I expected. Its just these past days my schedule has been unexpectedly tight that updating is harder than I thought. I'd like to thank those who supported this story. You guys are awesome!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I only own this fanfiction's plot.**_

* * *

Everyone present stood their in shock. But Araki was the first one to break the silence.

"Your daughter?" She said slowly and Kagetora nodded.

"YOUR DAUGHTER?! THIS BRAT IS YOUR DAUGHTER?!" She exclaimed as she pointed to Riko

"Got a problem with that, granny?!" Riko interjected clearly annoyed.

"YOU DISRESPECTFUL BRAT!" Araki was ready to stranggle Riko if it wasn't for Takeuchi who 'coughed' loudly earning their attentions. "Er... why won't we first have dinner?" he offered "I still remembered how you belittled my team." Riko said which annoyed Takeuchi and more over she said it with a poker face annoying him some more.

"Oi, Tora! Can I strangle your daughter?"

"Yeah yeah ye- YOU WILL WHAT?!" Kagetora shouted in Takeuchi's face

"She's annoying me." he replied

"Forget about strangling her. Why don't we just hit her with my shinai (bamboo sword)?" Araki suggested.

"No I prefer strangling her." Takeuchi declined

"Just hit her with my shinai!"

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Oi! Don't plan how you'll hurt my Riko-tan infront of meh!" Kagetora whined childishly.

"Lover's quarrel." Harasawa said.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Both Takeuchi and Araki shouted in Harasawa's face.

"Don't you think they forgot that we're here?" Kise whispered to Aomine.

"Well don't care." he said.

"Ne, Aka-chin I'm hungry." Murasakibara said but Akashi just ignored him. So Murasakibara went to Akashi's coach since he's not involved in the 'chaos' "Ne, Aka-chin's coach I'm hungry." he said. Akashi's coach, Eiji sighed and turned to the other coaches. "Why won't we have dinner first? It seems that one of Masako's players here is hungry." he said as he directed his gaze to Murasakibara and everyone stopped. "I guess dinner's good." Nakatani said and everyone else agreed.

**~~~AT THE DINING ROOM~~~**

"Eh no food." Murasakibara said.

"Oh well, leave the cooking to me!" Riko said while she rolled her uniform's sleeves up. And everyone from the Seirin basketball club paled.

"Uh erm coach. I guess no need! Since we played against Rakuzan you used too much of your brain power so why won't you just rest?" Koganei offered

"Well that's true..." she said and everyone released a sigh of relief.

"Now that I think about it, you guys are way more tired because your the ones who played! Don't worry I'll cook!" Riko said as she fist pumped.

"N-no need coach! How about I cook?!" Kagami 'offered'.

"But you can barely move because the zone drained your stamina." Riko reasoned

"T-That's not true! Look I can still move and flex my arms!" Kagami said as he flexed his arms.

"But not as big as mine!" Nebuya boasted as he also flexed his arms showing his muscles off. And Kagami just throwed him a 'Just-shut-up-I'm-trying-to-get-us-out-in-our-incoming-death!' and Nebuya instantly shut upped. "So I'm gonna cook dinner! Off to kitchen!" and Kagami dashed without waiting for reply.

"Oh well I guess Kagamicchi would be incharge of dinner." Kise said

"Can that guy even cook?" Midorima snorted

"Yes, and he cooks delicacies." Kuroko answered everyone looked at him.

"UWAA!" "Oh my gawd!" "AAAAH!" "SH*T!" "In the name of basketball!" are the cries of people around him but some only had their eyes widen and quickly regained their composure (like Akashi and Eiji.) On the other hand Kuroko just tilted his head to the side.

Kgetora panted still recovering from the shock while his eyes landed on Riko and he noticed that Riko is kinda down. "What's wrong Riko-tan?" he asked "I can't cook dinner for Papa and everyone." Riko pouted. "Oh my gawd, Riko-tan! You can cook dinner just for Papa!" he cried that earned looks from everyone. "Go on and follow Kagami and cook dinner just for Papa." he said as he gently pushed Riko to the kitchen "OK!" and she began to run to the kitchen.

**~~~AT THE KITCHEN~~~**

Kagami is busy mixing all of the ingredients for a burger patty when Riko came in. "Kagami-kun!" and Kagami flinched "Oh coach. Hehehe" Kagami said nervously "I'll cook dinner." Riko replied "Uh er there's no need. I've got this." Kagami said "Who said it would be yours?! Its for Papa!" Riko said "J-Just dont burn this place." Kagami said but deep inside Kagami is thinking something along the lines of 'I hope Kagetora-san will live' or 'May he live longer after he eat coach's cooking.' something like that.

**~~~ONE HOUR LATER~~~**

Everyone is seated in a very long rectangular table. Rakuzan, followed by Seirin, then Shuutoku, across Rakuzan is Kaijou, across Serin is Touo and across Shuutoku is Yousen. "Dinner is served!" Kagami said as he placed each of their plates on the table "W-wow." everyone muttered as they eyed the food on their plates. On their plate is 2 piece burger patty with sunny side-up egg on the top of the patties and tomato ketchup on top and don't forget a bowl of rice. And is plated nicely "I don't know how you guys eat your patties so I just plated them the same." Kagami said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Wow this smells delicious!" Takao cried. "You sound like a housewife." Aomine teased "Fine give me back those patties." Kagami said "Hey I'm just joking!" Aomine exlaimed as he shielded his plate from Kagami.

"Papa!" Riko's cheerful voice said as the doors of the dining area opened and it revealed Riko halding a plate of a wierd black thing. "Uh, Riko-tan what did you cooked for Papa?" Kagetora asked feeling unsure of why he asked his daughter to cook his dinner. "Omu Rice!" Riko replied happily as she placed the plate infront of Kagetora. Up close the appearance of the so-called 'omu rice' is worse. The supposedly egg that was wrapping the rice is so black. Kagetora poked it and it looks like the egg is kinda gooey. Kagetora looked at his daughter who is smiling widely. "Th-that's not how a Omu Rice should look like!" Sakurai cried and everyone looked at him (in the Q.A Sakurai is the best when it comes to cooking Omu Rice) "Then how should it look like?" Riko said with a scary voice and face as dark aura emitted from her and Sakurai flinched. 'You're so dead!' everyone thought. Sakurai quickly thinked of a reason when his eyes landed on his plate of patties with ketchup then he got an idea.

He grabbed a bottle of ketchup from somewhere and went to Kagetora's seat. Then he squirted some on Kagetora's plate expertly. "There! You forgot to put ke-ketchup. Sorry!" and Sakurai quickly went back to his seat. "Oh is that so?" and the dark aura disappeared quickly and a big grin is now on Riko's face.

Riko sat beside Hyuuga who is still smiling ear to ear. "Itadakimasu." everyone muttered and stated to eat except for Kagetora. And Harasawa noticed it.

"What's wrong, Tora?"

"Uh er nothing." Kagetora replied. He took a spoon of the Omu Rice and stared at it. He threw Hyuuga a looked that says 'If-I-die-tell-Riko-tan-I-love-her' Hyuuga who understood the message nodded his head. Kagetora looked at the spoonful of Omu Rice once again.

**~~~FOR THE FOLLOWING SCENES IT WOULD BE IN SLOW MOTION FOR EFFECTS XD~~~**

Kagetora brought the spoon up. Everyone stopped eating. Izuki dropped his chopsticks on the table. Mayuzumi just stared so does Kuroko. Kagami gulped. Everyone sweated a cold sweat. Riko smiled "N...O...O...O...O...O!" (- JUST IMAGINE ITS SAID IN SLOW MOTION XD) Takeuchi cried as he tried to stand up but failed because of his stomach. And Kagetora already brought the spoon inside his mouth. He settled the spoon down. He turned to Riko. He flashed a smile with thumbs up. And the next thing that happened was they heard a loud thud.

**~~~OKAY BACK TO NORMAL XD~~**~

"Amen." Nakatani said.

After everything that happened everyone remained quiet. They looked at Takeuchi. "What?" some face palmed some sweat dropped and some just remained quiet. "Hahaha..." they heard someone giggled. They turned and saw that its Araki who is giggling. Some of the coaches blushed.

"I suddenly remembered how all of us met back in high school."

"Now that you mentioned it..." Takeuchi said who has a tint of pink on his face.

"Well that was fun." Nakatani said

"Indeed." Eiji agreed

"Hhhm" Harasawa hummed in agreement

"You guys knew each other?!" Kise exclaimed

"Well yeah sort of." Takeuchi said

"Cool." Aomine said clearly not interested

"Yeah yeah yeah." Harasawa replied (note the sercasm here! XD)

"How come you're not interested, Aomine-kun?! Our coaches know each other!" Momoi squealed in excitement.

"I-Its not like I'm interested or something." Midorima said as he adjusted his glasses

"Tsundere." Everyone excluding Midorima said all together

"Ne ne, coach can you tell us some stories?" Kise chirped.

"Well I don't mind." Takeuchi said

"Well it all started like this..."

**-=LE FLASHBACK FROM 100000000000000 YEARS AGO LOL JOKE! XD=-**

**-=OKAY THIS IS FOR REAL NOW! LE AWESOME FLASHBACK OF TAKEUCHI WHEN THEY WERE IN HIGH SCHOOL=-**

"Wait a minute why _awesome_?!" Moriyama asked

"'Coz I'm awesome. Got a problem?" Takeuchi eyed his student (Oh my gosh Prussia is dat ya?! XD)

"N-Nothing."

"Good."

"Can't we just eat first?!" Kagami cried in frustration. (he's hungrily frustrated XD)

"I'm hungry." Takeuchi said

"Wait aren't you going to tell us your 'awesome' stories to us?" Kise cried

"I would if someone didn't interupted me." Takeuchi retorted as he eyed Moriyama

"We'll eat dinner first then after that it would be story time." Eiji concluded "Any objections?" no one spoke so they started eating.

"Wow Kagami I never knew you're a good cook!" Aomine said as he started to stuff his face with rice.

"For the firs time I shall agree with Aomine." Midorima said

"For the first time in foreveeer~~" (- I bet you guys know this song XD) Kise started to sing

"Kise-kun please shut up." Kuroko said

"I think a storm is brewing." Mayuzumi commented

"How mean-ssu! T^T" Kise cried

In the meantime Kagami is too busy stuffing his face with rice to even speak. Aomine noticed it and said "Woah." Kagami stopped stuffing his face and gulped the ones in his mouth before speaking.

"What?" he said

"Hey have a eating contest with me!" Aomine said

"Challenge accepted."

And thus the Hunger Games began. Literally.

Aomine began to stuff his face with food so does Kagami. In the end Kagami was able to finish seven bowls of rice while Aomine was only able to finish four bowls. (they ran out of rice XD. Kagami wiped his face before saying. "The only one who can beat me is me!" some face palmed while some just sweat dropped.

**~~~AFTER EATING AND WASHING DISHES~~~**

They now sat on the table drinking tea.

"Man I'm stuffed." Wakamatsu said.

"Well you ate three bowls of rice." Susa said emphasizing the word three.

"Kaga-chin ate 7 bowls." Murasakibara commented

"I can't believe he ate that many!" Aomine exclaimed

"The only one who can beat me is me!" Kagami cried

"Shut up, BAKAgami! And stop using my line!"

"You wanna go another round, AHOmine?" Kagami challenged

"Er no thank you." Aomine declined because he is so bloated to even drink water or tea.

"Ehem, story telling?" Kise fake coughed.

"Okay it started like this..." Takeuchi started

**-=TAKEUCHI'S FLASHBACK/ GENERAL'S POV=-**

In the entrance stood 2 guys with black hair one has a spiky one while the other one has a curly one. Girls passed by and the guy with spiky hair smiled at them but they ignored him. Instead they paid their attention to the guy with curly hair.

"Oi, Katt-chan! GenGen!" a voice called and they saw a guy with orange-ish hair.

"Wait a minute that's not what happened in the first day of school." Harasawa said

"I'm supposed to tell about the first day of school?" Takeuchi rose a brow.

"Duh." Araki said with sarcasm

"Sigh, I'm gonna tell the story." Nakatani said

**"Teikou High School basketball club is a very strong team like Teikou middle school. It has more than 100 members and won 3 consecutive championsh-" **the voice said while a background music played (the one who always speak in the beginning of every episode of season 1)

"Who are you?" Kise asked

**"I'm the narrator in the beggining."**

"Oh."

**"Going back, they won 3 consecutive championshi-"**

"Wait I thought Rakuzan was always the champion?" Riko asked

**"This one is different now can you let me finish?!"**

"I guess so." she replied as she shrugged her shoulders

**"They won 3 consecutive championships. These six I repeat SIX are what they call 'The Legendary Team.'"**

"Ahem. Thank you for the introduction I'll take it from here." Nakatani said

**"No problem."**

_**-=FLASHBACK/ GENERAL'S POV=-**_

It was a beautiful Monday morning. You can hear the birds chirping, the smell of toast and coffee in the neighbor hood where a certain freshmen of Teikou High School live.

Students of Teikou High School walked to their school cherry blossoms gliding gracefully in the wind.

In the school gates of Teikou High School there stood a guy and is wearing Teikou High School's boys' uniform around 16 and looks like he's waiting for someone. "Tora!" a voice called from the distance and the guy who is called 'Tora' turned. The guy who called him is currently jogging towards him. He is also wearing the Teikou uniform which consists of black slacks, white polo, dark blue tie and light blue coat with the school's logo embedded in the left part of the chest. "Yo." the guy who called 'Tora' greeted, he appears to be also around 16, has black curly locks. "Katt-chan!'" Tora greeted with a grin on his face back who apparently has a orange-ish hair (I dunno is that color called chestnut? XD)

"So what club are ya gonna join?" Tora asked as they started to walk

"Do you still have to ask me that?" the guy who is apparently known as 'Katt-chan' replied

"Hahaha." Tora chuckled.

Outside the school is a girl whose black locks are settled in a high pony tail stood wearing Teikou High School's girls' uniform which consists of black skirt, white polo, dark blue ribbon and a light blue jacket. "Boss, ya sure you can handle yourself?" one girl asked who is wearing a different school's uniform. "Of course." the girl replied "Well then we're taking our leave." another girl said who is also wearing a uniform similar to the other girl's. The girl nodded. She turned to her heels and entered the gates of Teikou High School.

In the hallways of Teikou High School is where a guy with black spiky hair is currently walking. "Wh... Where am I?" he mumbled to himself, it looks like he is lost. Well who wouldn't be if their school is so big! The school is consists of 3 gyms, 2 buildings, a soccer field, a oval track, 2 tennis courts, two indoor pools, a baseball field, and 2 big stock rooms. The guy with spiky hair continued to roam around aimlessly until he bumped into someone. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." The guy with spiky hair apologized politely. Well first impressions are important. "No its okay. I wasn't looking as to where I was going too." the guy with spiky hair looked up and saw a guy wearing the same uniform as him and also has black hair but was neatly combed in place said.

"Can I ask you a question?" the guy with spiky hair asked.

"You're asking a question already." the guy he bumped replied

"Uh... yeah, do you know where Class 1-A is?"

"Follow me."

And the guy with spiky hair followed

"What's your name?" the guy with spiky hair he bumped into asked

"Takeuchi Genta."

"Nakatani Masaaki."

And they walked in silence. After 10 minutes of roaming around or so Takeuchi already began to be suspicious of Masaaki. "Are you sure this is the right way?" no reply "We're lost aren't we?" Nakatani stopped. Bull's eye. There was an awkward silence between the two.

Outside the school is a very expensive looking car is parked. A guy in black suit got out of the car and opened the door. A guy with silvery white hair emerged. The other students stopped what they are doing to admire the guy who just came out of the car and the car itself.

"Hey isn't that guy hot?" one girl whispered

"Yeah. And his silvery white hair... I think it would be so soft." another girl replied as she drifts off to the la-la-la-land

"Woah man that car is so cool!" a guy gushed

"I wonder how much that car is?" another guy said

Soon there where whispers everywhere. However the guy who just stepped out of the car walked calmly into the school gates. "You may leave now." he said and the guy in black suit bowed. The guy with silver-white hair resumed to walking without sparing a glance to anyone.

Back to Takeuchi and Masaaki, there was still a awkward silence between them. Until a guy with silvery white hair walked nearby. Takeuchi noticed it and left Masaaki to ask directions. "O-Oi!" and Nakatani followed Takeuchi

Takeuchi walked to the guy and said. "Uh... excuse me, we're kinda lost can you help us?" the guy with silver white hair stopped and looked at Takeuchi. By that time Nakatani already reached Takeuchi's place and was now standing beside him. "Where are you going?" the guy with silver hair asked "To Class 1-A." Takeuchi replied the guy with silver white hair nodded. "Good. That's where I'm going too." and now the three of them began walking to their destination.

"I am by the way, Takeuchi Genta." Takeuchi introduced himself

"Nakatani Masaaki, nice to meet you." Masaaki greeted

"Likewise. I am Shirogane Eiji." the guy with silver white hair introduced himself.

After a few minutes of walking they finally arrived at their destination. "Thank you very much for your assistance Shirogane-kun." Nakatani thanked him and so does Takeuchi, Eiji nodded at them.

After a few minutes the bell rung and was already time for classes.

On Class 1-C the teacher entered as soon as the bell rung. All the students dispersed to their seats. "Good morning class, I am by the way Akiyama Yukine but you can refer to me as Mr. Akiyama. Let's first start first with the introductions. I want you to state your name, your previous school, and tell us something about yourself." he pointed to the guy infront and said "You start."

'Damn I'm so bored.' the girl in ponytail thought as she glanced at the window beside her. Until someone kicked her chair from the behind softly. She turned and saw a guy with orange-ish hair "Your next." he whispered. The girl in pony tail stood up. "I am Araki Masako, I came from Yuki Middle School. I play basketball." after her very short introduction she sat down. "Wow you play basketball too?" the guy with orange-ish hair whispered Araki turned her head and glared at him. 'Feeling Close?' Araki thought with sarcasm. She heard the guy behind her stood up. "Yo! I am Aida Kagetora! Nice to meet ya, folks. I'm from Cross Middle School. I also play basketball. Hope we can all get along!" after his introduction he sat down. He noticed that Araki is looking at him so he flashed a big grin, Araki just rolled her eyes.

In Class 1-B a guy with black curly hair sat at the back. He fiddled with his pen for awhile until his turn came. "I am Harasawa Katsunori. I hope we can get along." after that he sat down and sighed. 'I feel that this would be a very long day.' he thought to himself.

**(Yup his scene here is kinda short 'coz he's alone in Class 1-B XD)**

Finally in Class 1-A the teacher entered and the students began to take their sits. "I am Akiyama Haruno. But you can refer to me as Mrs. Akiyama." the teacher said "Is Mr. Akiyama Yukine your husband?" one student asked "Yes!" she replied with a happy smile as she sighed dreamily. She 'coughed' and said "Well enough of that we'll start with our introductions. You first!" and she pointed to the student who asked the question.

Nakatani's turn finally came and he stood up. "I am Nakatani Masaaki. I came from Aiko All Boys' Academy. Nice meeting you all. I hope we can all get along." after his introduction he sat down.

"Wow isn't that school a prestigious school?" one whispered

After that whispers and gossips began to spread.

"Ahem!" Mrs. Akiyama fake coughed and the class instantly shut upped. "Continue." she said and Takeuchi stood up.

"I am Takeuchi Genta! I'm from Teikou Middle School! I play basketball and loves to eat meat. My favourite color is..." his introduction got longer and longer until Mrs. Akiyama cut him off. "I guess that would be okay Mr. Takeuchi." Takeuchi pouted and sat down. Finally it is Shirogane's turn.

"I am Eiji Shirogane. I came from Aiko All Boys' School. Pleasure to meeting all of you." after that he sat down.

**~~~TIME SKIP~~~**

In Class 1-C a certain girl on a high pony tail kept on glancing on the clock. '5 seconds... 4... 3...2...1!' and the bell rung signaling for a lunch break "Okay class dismissed." as soon as the teacher dismissed them Araki quickly stood up from her seat. She walked but bumped into someone causing for both of them to fall. Well for their position...

Araki is on the floor with a guy with black spiky hair topping her. Well his hand and knee is... His hand is... uh... squishing on of her... mountains. And as for his knee... it is between... her legs...

The students paused what they are doing to look at the ruckus. Araki blushed beet red so does Takeuchi.

"You jerk!" and Araki punched him on the face still not contented she kicked his... you know what I mean XD after doping that Araki made a dash to the roof top leaving Takeuchi curled up in a ball clutching his... you know.

Unknown to them certain guys are watching the ruckus.

**~~~AT THE ROOF TOP~~~**

"ARGH!" Araki let out a frustrated scream "DAMN HIM! HOW DARE HIM VIOLATE ME LIKE THAT?!" And Araki continued on to her rant until she heard someone chuckle. She turned to the door of the roof top and saw Kagetora "Saw what happened there~" Kagetora teased and Araki snapped "COME BACK HERE YA RASCAL!" And she began to chase Kagetora around. "Oi, Tora stop teasing the girl will you?" someone said both of them turned and saw Harasawa "Who are you?" Araki asked as she tilted her head "Harasawa Katsunori." he said as he extended his hand for a handshake. "Araki Masako." she replied as he took his hand in for a handshake. "So what happened here?" Harasawa asked "This guy began teasing me to what happened earlier." Araki huffed. "Oh you mean _that._" Harasawa said and Araki nodded.

"Somehow I want to murder that bastard." Araki mumbled but hasn't gone unnoticed by the two. "Hey hey." Kagetora said as he brought both of his hands up "Don't do that." he said

"And why not?"

"Well...uh."

"He doesn't have the right to violate me like that! Guys like that should be thoroughly punished...!" and her rant went on and on again.

Harasawa was right this would be a very long day.

**~~~TIME SKIP... AGAIN~~~**

After classes Araki went to the gym to try out for the basketball club but unknown to her someone else are also trying out. When she arrived at the gym her eyes landed on a certain someone "You..."

**~~~END~~~**

A/N= This took me longer to what I expected ._. my schedule has been unexpectedly tight these past two, three days and can't type properly. And I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Btw please please vote for me in the Anime Watty Award (those who have wattpad accounts, their username btw is AnimeWattyAwards)! I will really really appreciate it a lot if you would!

I apologize if there are any errors ^^

Araki= Hey don't ya guys think we're forgetting something or someone?

Everyone= I dunno.

Kagetora=...

Hyuuga= OMFG!


End file.
